This relation relates to the field of electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to a musical instrument responsive to an analog signal. The analog signal may be generated in response to the reception of energy within the audible range.
Electronic organs usually have a plurality of operator-selectable tone generators capable of providing musical sounds, as clarinets, flutes, oboes, drums, violins, etc. These electronic instruments usually include decoding circuitry for decoding various notes and octaves. The decoding circuitry is responsive to the operator-controlled switches, the stops and the keyboard.
We have developed a musical instrument similar to an electronic organ, but rather than being responsive to operator-controlled switches and a keyboard, our instrument is responsive to audible energy imparted to a microphone by the operator.